


Не оставляй меня

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames), Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Спустя годы после смерти Артура Мэри снова разрешила себе полюбить. Но на этот раз она не допустит, чтобы любимый человек погубил себя.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Mary Linton
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Не оставляй меня

Мэри часто казалось, что она проклята. Все, кого она любила, совершенно не умели беречь себя, и в итоге теряли либо жизнь, либо её любовь. Так случилось с отцом — когда-то, в далёком детстве, она была искренне привязана к нему, всерьёз считала себя папиной дочкой. Смешно и грустно вспоминать об этом сейчас, когда отец своим пьянством и распутством оттолкнул от себя всех, в том числе и её саму. Братец Джейми был таким же безответственным — вот уж кто на самом деле папин ребёнок, надо же было не унаследовать ни капли матушкиной рассудительности! Он едва не погиб в этой несчастной секте, и Мэри было страшно даже думать о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы на помощь не пришёл Артур...

Артур тоже не умел беречь себя. Не умел ценить ни жизнь, ни молодость, ни любовь — и в итоге зря потерял всё это. Мэри до самого конца не переставала любить его, но разве она виновата в том, что не позволяла любви ослепить себя? Не могла закрыть глаза на то, что Артур, при всем своём благородстве и смелости, ведёт бесчестную и страшную жизнь, что его руки, которые так прекрасно рисовали и так нежно касались её рук — что эти руки по локоть в крови? «Не оставляй меня, Артур, — как часто молила она его. — Не возвращайся к ним. Не оставляй меня!» О, если бы он послушался её, если бы он послушался её хотя бы один раз!.. 

И вот опять. Опять она полюбила человека, в глазах которого горит этот непонятный огонь. Снова тревога и страх, и встречи украдкой, и мучительная радость, и сладкая боль. Даже если представить себе тот чудесный мир, где любовь между двумя женщинами не будет считаться чем-то постыдным, где она и Сэди могли бы не скрывать своих чувств — даже там, она уверена, Сэди бы осталась такой, как есть: отчаянной, непокорной, всегда готовой сорваться в опасную авантюру.

— Это не авантюра, — отрезала как-то раз Сэди, когда Мэри заговорила об этом. — Это моя работа.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты продолжала работать, — тихо, но твёрдо сказала Мэри. — Я не сплю ночами, когда ты уезжаешь. Я смотрю в темноту и думаю о том, что ты в опасности. Что ты лежишь где-то в пустоши, раненая и искалеченная, и я никак не могу тебе помочь! Не оставляй меня, Сэди. Прошу, не оставляй меня!

— Я умею постоять за себя, — Сэди ласково провела пальцами по её щеке, подбородку, шее, и Мэри заставила себя не прильнуть к этой твёрдой тёплой руке, продолжать смотреть Сэди прямо в глаза:

— Понимаю, но...

— «Но», — фыркнула Сэди, её глаза сделались колючими и холодными. — Опять «но»! Сколько раз мне объяснять, что я занимаюсь этим не только ради денег? Что я хочу добиться справедливости? Кажется, совсем недавно ты говорила, что любишь меня. Пора бы тебе уже понять, леди Линтон, что любить — значит принимать человека таким, как есть, а не пытаться его изменить.

Конечно, она намекала на Артура, и эти слова больно ранили Мэри. Сэди уже сама поняла, что перегнула палку, и попыталась загладить свою вину: в ту ночь она была нежна, как никогда, а вернувшись через несколько дней, купила Мэри на вырученные охотой за головами деньги чудесный подарок. Это было широкое шёлковое одеяние, по зелёной ткани причудливо вился золотой орнамент. Сэди объяснила, что это называется «ципао», и она купила его в китайском квартале Сен-Дени.

— Настоящий шёлк, почти такой же мягкий, как твои волосы, — шепнула она Мэри на ухо, играя с её распущенными локонами одной рукой, другой медленно расстёгивая пуговицы на блузке. — Примерь его для меня. Примерь прямо сейчас.

Потом она снова уехала, обещая вернуться через неделю. Мэри сидела у окна, разглаживая ладонями складки дорогой ткани, пропуская между пальцами гладкий шёлк. Снова она ждёт и тревожится. Дама в шелках у окна ждёт своего отважного героя. В детстве она мечтала оказаться в рыцарском романе. До чего же глупа она была.

... Через неделю Сэди не вернулась. Не вернулась и через две, и через три. Мэри запретила себе плакать. Хватит уже, наплакалась. Только и делала, что плакала, ждала и молилась всю свою бесцельную жизнь. Каждый раз, когда к горлу подступал комок, а сердце пронзала холодная паника, она делала глубокий вдох и широко открывала глаза, чтобы слёзы высохли, не успев показаться. Она подолгу гуляла, уезжала за границу города и часами наблюдала за цаплями, кружащими над болотом. Она ходила в китайский квартал и рассматривала диковинные товары на маленьких прилавках, не рассеянно, как раньше, а внимательно, стараясь понять загадочный смысл иероглифов, нарисованных синей глазурью на белом фарфоре. Она ходила в театр и читала ночи напролёт. Она не позволяла себе впадать в отчаяние.

И когда в дверь её комнаты постучала служанка и доложила, что миссис Адлер просит принять её, Мэри совершенно точно не вздрогнула. Её сердце не застучало быстрее от волнения, щёки не зарделись румянцем, голос не сорвался, когда она сказала, что миссис Адлер может войти.

Но когда Сэди медленно прошла через комнату и тяжело прислонилась к стене, когда её жилет распахнулся, и стало видно, что грудь под блузкой перетянута плотным бинтом — вот тогда Мэри не выдержала. Она вскочила и бросилась к Сэди, схватила её за руки, привлекла к себе нежно, боясь причинить боль, и тут же забыла о нежности, исступлённо целуя её лицо. Сэди обхватила её голову ладонями и ответила ей долгим поцелуем.

— Я отомстила за Артура, — сказала она позже, лёжа на постели. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь задёрнутые шторы и играли на её золотистых волосах, ласкали бледную кожу, подсвечивая каждую веснушку. «Моя золотая, — думала Мэри, нежно касаясь её груди, самыми кончиками пальцев смазывая незаживший шрам между рёбер. — Моё солнышко».

— Я отомстила за него, — повторила Сэди. — Я отомстила, слышишь? Ты плачешь, любовь моя? Иди ко мне.

Мэри прижалась головой к её груди, нежно поцеловала шрам, потом подняла голову и коснулась губами подбородка Сэди. Та обхватила её руками, поцеловала в щёку, собирая губами слёзы.

— Не оставляй меня больше, — прошептала Мэри. — Я не хочу, чтобы кому-то пришлось мстить за тебя.

Сэди ответила её новым поцелуем, долгим и полным невысказанного обещания. И впервые за долгое время Мэри по-настоящему почувствовала, что её услышали.


End file.
